


Ballet AU - Sprained Wrists & Burning Hearts

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Men in Dresses, Mutual Pining, OCs as needed but they aren’t important to the story, men in corsets, men in three-piece suits, plenty of foreplay, the undressing takes longer than the actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: An Alt Universe take where Lupin III is a famous ballerina and Jigen is his trusted bodyguard. Desires come (heh) to a head (heh) one night after an on-stage injury...
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 42





	Ballet AU - Sprained Wrists & Burning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a chat that somehow chucked the Lupin gang into a Phantom of the Opera-type universe. Lupin III is the star of the show and his ever-faithful bodyguard is his constant shadow. The story itself is set sometime in the end of the 19th century but was mostly an excuse to write Lupin in a corset and Jigen in a three-piece suit.
> 
> Then it turned into porn because of course it did.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and commenting!

The fall hadn’t hurt — if he hadn’t needed to catch himself, to make it look like a part of the dance, he would have barely noticed it. But as he walked back to his private dressing room after the performance, he felt the muscles in his wrist seize and spasm. Lupin the Third squinted, just slightly, smiling for the line of gentlemen that stood by his door. 

His bodyguard noticed him flinch.

The bearded gentleman who followed him like a shadow when he wasn’t on stage, Daisuke Jigen was not a big man, but a simple glance from his dark eyes under his stylish hat along with the fitted style of his bespoke suit and his freshly shined leather boots let everyone know he was a threat in a way they would never — could never — be. He politely, quietly, told the gentlemen that the ballerina’s current needs meant they would have to come back another night. Mild objections were raised, but gentle promises rolling off the bodyguard’s rough tongue in an accent that was impossible to place satisfied them for the night. Jigen knocked on the door, arms full of flowers and love notes, his hairy knuckles thumping the decorated wood cautiously.

“Come in,” the voice from inside chirped, no hesitation at all.

He was beautiful — there was no denying that as the bodyguard entered the room. Still fully dressed from the show, he sat on the stool in front of the mirrored vanity. His long legs were spread, bumping his knees up against the furniture, his arm resting so his hand was curled against the mirror. Jigen saw Lupin’s eyes glance up, watching the bodyguard’s reflection in the mirror as he entered.

“Jigen! I was expecting—“ the feminine lilt to his voice folded into itself, completely absent now.

“What did you do to your wrist?” The response was blunt, but not harsh, and Lupin knew it was meant more kindly than it sounded in that gruff tone.

“It’s just muscle strain, it’s nothing. It’ll stop hurting after a bit of rest...”

“You never rest.”

Lupin looked up, surprised to find Jigen standing almost directly behind him, his hands almost touching his shoulders. They were nearly the same height standing, but here, sitting at the vanity, the bearded man in his heeled boots towered over the ballerina.

“What do you need, Lupin?” Jigen’s hand hovered over Lupin’s resting wrist, so close that he could feel the heat of it.

_You_ , the thought was instant, insistent, almost an order, screamed between his ears.

“Can you...help me undress?” The quietness in the dancer’s voice was not out of hesitation or modesty, but simply so the request was not audible through the very thin walls.

Jigen’s hand seized, and Lupin could practically feel the red flush on the man’s face, despite it being lost under the shadow of his hat.

Lupin continued, equally quiet, “Please?”

Jigen cleared his throat and started to reach into his pocket.

“You don’t...need the gloves...” the dancer’s voice was tight, but not the least bit ashamed. He watched his bodyguard work through his statement, watched the thoughts play out in real time in the motion of his hand and the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“My wig, first.” Lupin finally directed, trying to break through Jigen’s hesitation. “Be careful of the pins—“

Jigen, who had quietly observed Lupin do this after every show, who had watched the motion of his long fingers carefully, methodically remove his costuming, pulling it away like a magic trick, tried to repeat the action he’d seen and admired so many times. He could feel the heat of Lupin’s head, he watched the bead of sweat roll down the dancer’s nose as he pulled the wig away, revealing the gentleman underneath. His short, fluffy hair and his carefully trimmed sideburns only added to the look: this man will own any room he walks into.

Jigen set the wig aside and tried to remember how to breathe.

“Gloves, next.” Lupin said, a grin on one side of his face. The costume’s gloves went up nearly to his shoulders, and Jigen carefully rolled off the one on his left hand. He watched as Lupin tried not to flinch and bit his lip as he carefully pulled up each finger on the right glove, trying his best to not move his hurt wrist.

“I should get you some ice—“

“No!” the objection was almost too fast, almost too needy, but only almost. Lupin caught himself. “No, it’ll be fine, I’ve had much worse, and not even dancing. Keep going.”

Jigen’s concern was still there, Lupin could feel it, could feel the questions he wanted to ask, but his bodyguard was silent as he folded the gloves carefully, setting them with the other costumes.

Lupin stood up, causing Jigen to almost jump backwards as he turned back to the dancer.

“It’s...difficult to get out of this, if I’m sitting down.” Lupin smirked, gesturing to the dress. “Can you...?”

Jigen swallowed, hoping Lupin couldn’t hear it — he did — and moved behind the dancer. He felt Lupin’s hips move, for some reason, as he positioned his fingers over the buttons, felt him lean back just a bit, just into his hands, in the longest possible unbuttoning of either of the men’s lives.

Lupin watched in the mirror, his eyes huge. He watched the sweat drip down Jigen’s nose, over his lip, watches the carefulness of his bodyguard’s tongue as it licked the sweat away. He watched, intently, studying his bodyguard as his hairy, callused fingers undid the buttons of his dress, he watched the redness of his bearded face as the elegant costuming surrounding the ballerina fell away. There was a pause, and then a sudden realization as Jigen jolted forward to grab the dress before it landed on the floor.

Lupin grinned into the mirror, still watching. He saw his bodyguard’s heavy breathing, the lines of his elegant suit just a touch out of place. He watched him hang the dress, his big hands gentle, careful, pulling the ruffles and beading over the hanger, the elegance lost without the beautiful dancer inside it. The dress hung, limp, waiting to be filled.

Lupin watched.

Jigen turned, and his breath caught.

The corset was small, white leather and whalebone. It stood out against the gently worn white-going-grey shirt under it, against the pale skin of the dancer before him, against the dark stockings, against...Jigen cleared his throat and looked away.

Lupin sat back down on the stool, still facing the mirror, waiting. He felt the breath of his bodyguard against his neck as Jigen slid his fingers under the leather cord, untying the knot and very carefully pulling it just so.

“You’ve done this before,” Lupin observed without malice, feeling each inch as the corset pulled away.

_I’ve watched you_ , Jigen thought. He hummed an acknowledgement at the statement and said nothing more, hanging the corset alongside the dress.

Lupin turned on the stool to face his bodyguard. “Help me with my shirt.” The last syllable lilted up like a question, but it isn’t — Jigen bent over and helped the dancer peel out of the sweat-soaked undershirt. Lupin raised his leg, brushing his thigh against his bodyguard’s hip as he leaned over him. He could feel the slight pause, the hesitation, but it was gone in an instant, and Jigen pulled back with the shirt and set it aside for the laundry service.

“I should—“ Jigen cleared his throat and scratched his neck under his chin. “Would you like me to leave, so you can finish?”

“No.” Lupin stated plainly, his left hand on the top of one leg of his stockings. “These next.” He’d taken off his shoes when he got back to the dressing room.

Jigen glanced at himself in the mirror and then kneeled in front of the dancer, between his legs. Lupin was wearing a broad fabric belt with a loop of tight fabric wrapped between his legs to keep himself in the costume, to stop himself from bruising and chafing as he danced, but Jigen couldn’t help but notice how little it was covering at exactly this moment. The bodyguard breathed in deep, tucking his fingers under one leg of the stockings.

Lupin brushed his fingers over his bodyguard’s, looking down on this gruff man as he hesitated and feeling his callused fingers against him again.

Jigen looked up as he felt the dancer remove his hat. The expression on Lupin’s face — heavylidded, tired, but with a grin that split his face and just touched his eyes — was everything.

“Jigen-dearest,” the dancer breathed, barely audible, setting the hat on the vanity.

Jigen felt his face go even hotter at the affection he heard in his own name. He tried to focus on the stockings, but Lupin was now very gently resting his entire hand on his, putting just the slightest bit of pressure on it, pressing it against his thigh.

“Daisuke...” Lupin mused quietly. He lifted his hand, running it down the side of Jigen’s face, his fingers intertwining with his beard. Jigen almost shivered at the touch, trying his damnedest to not lean into it, to not rest his head against the beautiful dancer in front of him.

“I know you want me, Daisuke,” It was a whisper, and there was no threat to it. It was a statement of fact. Jigen still seized, his eyes opening wide. Lupin leaned over, his fingers carefully under his bodyguard’s ear, just behind his beard, feeling his heart beating faster than some of the intricate melodies the dancer moved to on stage.

“I want you, too,” Lupin said, his voice still near silence. He licked his lips, leaning over to kiss his bodyguard’s forehead. “Unbutton your trousers.”

Jigen was silent, his fingers still under the top of one leg of the stockings, his eyes wide. Lupin nodded, raising an eyebrow, his grin still wide.

“I—“ Jigen huffed, wondering exactly how obvious his arousal was.

“I know that’s not comfortable, in those tight slacks.” Lupin’s voice lilted again as his hips eased forward on the stool. “Unbutton them. Take off your jacket. Let me see you.” His own erection was very obvious, even against the tucked in fabric of his belt. Jigen swallowed again, carefully taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his waistcoat.

Lupin let out a low whistle, watching the muscles in his bodyguard’s arms against the fabric of the shirt as he carefully undressed, folding his jacket and waistcoat and setting them on the floor next to himself. Jigen knew the moment he undid his suspenders, his arousal would be even more obvious. He cleared his throat, not sure why he was so nervous.

“Daisuke...” He felt those clever fingers brush his face again, he felt his cock practically jump at the attention, feeling every stitch of his trousers against it. Today of all days...

“I’m not—“

“I know.”

“What? How?”

“I’ve been watching you. I know how you move.” Lupin giggled. “And I saw you in the bathroom, earlier. We’re usually the only men in house, that early, unless the stage manager and his assistant are here.”

Jigen went extremely red, his hands on the clasp of his suspenders. “You watched me using the—“

“It’s about the only time I can see you. You’re practically invisible otherwise.”

“How—“

“Stop asking questions and finish undressing.” Lupin’s tone was firm, and Jigen could feel his fingernails curl slightly into his chin, just behind his beard.

Jigen unhooked his suspenders, and the drop in the front of his trousers made the tent that much more obvious. He looked up at Lupin again. The eagerness in his eyes and face would be evident to a blind man, and Jigen swallowed nervously, clearing his throat again.

“Want me to go first?” Lupin asked, his hand on the wide fabric belt. He didn’t even wait for a response, sliding the underwear down his legs, his eagerness not limited to his desire. His cock stood proud, his pubic hair neatly trimmed, a trail leading down from just below his belly button. He ran his hand up his dick, biting his lip at the stroke, rolling the foreskin up over the head, raising an eyebrow at his bodyguard.

Jigen, once again, felt like he’d lost his ability to breathe. Watching him, this beautiful dancer, this amazing gentleman — pleasuring himself? For him? _Because of_ him? Jigen fumbled as he unbuttoned the fly of his pants, still on his knees in front of the stool.

“Stand up,” Lupin’s voice was still quiet, but more insistent. “Let me see you.” His left hand continued stroking his dick, his right rested on top of his leg.

“How’s your wrist?” Jigen asked, redirecting his attention, his trousers pooling around his ankles as he stood.

“It’s fine. I want to taste you.” Lupin leaned forward on the stool, letting go of himself and tracing his fingers down his bodyguard’s dick. It was thicker than his, just a bit bigger with a slight curve, and it throbbed at the touch. Jigen breathed in deeply, watching Lupin as he studied him, watching him lick his lips and lean over.

Jigen groaned, eyes wide, as the dancer took the entirety of him easily into his mouth and throat, his lips at the base of his cock, his broad tongue lapping at the underside, his left hand cupping his balls and rubbing between his thighs. It happened so quickly, Jigen barely had time to think, his hand grabbing Lupin’s shoulder as he thrusted up into his throat. The dancer coughed, laughing and wiping his mouth.

“Good?”

Jigen huffed, blushing. Lupin licked the tip of his dick, his grin still wide, before taking him back into his mouth. The bodyguard gripped his shoulder, leaning over him.

“Lupin, let me—hnf—“

Lupin looked up at his bodyguard. Jigen’s eyes were closed, his hair draped around his red face, another bead of sweat rolling down his long nose.

“Let me love you.”

“There’s lube in the dressing table—“

“Lupin.” Jigen breathed through his nose as the dancer took him into his mouth again, looking up at him. “Lupin, let me love you properly.”

Lupin licked, long and slow, and Jigen hissed at the feeling of him gently sucking on the underside of the head of his dick. He raised his head, eyeing his bodyguard.

“I know you’re not like them. You don’t have to prove that to me.” He sat back, leaning against the vanity, his hand wrapped around Jigen’s butt, pulling the bearded man with him.

“Come home with me.” Jigen said.

Lupin raised an eyebrow. “Don’t make me take back what I just said, Daisuke.” He stretched the fingers on his right hand, massaging his wrist. The strain was still there but he’d dealt with much worse, and the pain, as it always did, had faded into mild background noise.

“I’m not...I want this to be more than just...” Jigen flustered, looking at anything in the room other than the man in just stockings on the stool in front of him. He felt the dancer’s muscular legs around his thighs, felt Lupin put his hand back under his dick, his warm fingers tracing nonsense there.

“A cheap blowjob by a famous ballerina is a dressing room?”

“That’s not what I was going to—“

“I know.” Lupin sighed. “You want elegant dinners together, Sundays in the park, waking up to warm touches in silk sheets—“

“No, I—“

“Then what do you want, Daisuke Jigen?”

The bodyguard leaned over and kissed the dancer, making him bump back against the vanity in surprise.

“You. I want you.” Jigen’s voice nearly choked on the words.

“Then take me as I am.”

The movement was quick as the bodyguard lifted the dancer, pressing him against the vanity. Jigen pushed into Lupin, thrusting his erection against him. Lupin laughed and wrapped his legs around him, encouraging the movement, lifting his hips in response. Jigen felt the muscles of the younger man’s legs — firm, strong, extremely controlled, moving against his back. He wondered what being fucked by this man is like, how much he could do with his hips, but pushed the thought aside, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Lupin moaned into the kiss, any worries about his volume completely forgotten. The men thrusted into each other, Lupin wrapping 3 of his limbs around his bodyguard’s back, supporting himself against the vanity on his left arm. Jigen pulled back and breathed deeply.

“Your arm!”

“It’s fine! Don’t stop!”

Jigen felt Lupin throb against him, felt the sweat and pre-cum between them. He knew he was going to ruin his shirt, and hastily started to unbutton it, wishing he’d thought of it sooner. Lupin raised his eyebrows, taking the action as an invitation, and started licking and biting at his neck and shoulder. The dancer continued rubbing his dick against Jigen as the shirt fell to the floor.

“Lupin—“

“Top—hnf—drawer—“

The two men shifted, both trying to open the vanity, their fingers bumping against each other. The narrow glass bottle was elegant, etched with a wrap of tiny hearts, not that Jigen noticed as he popped the small cork and drizzled it on his fingers.

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Fuck me, Daisuke.” the words were an order, firm but delighted, and Lupin shifted his butt up, bending back his legs a little further. Jigen curled a finger in, then two, listening to the dancer’s throaty moans as he worked into him. Lupin moved his hand to his bodyguard’s dick again, stroking it with his long fingers. Jigen thrusted into the movement, his breath hitching against a grunt.

“Fuck me fuck me _fuck me!_ ” the ballerina whined, pushing his rear up against Jigen’s dick. The bodyguard’s fingers were still inside him and he curled them wickedly, pressing hard against his prostate and watching Lupin’s eyes roll back. Another drizzle of lube over his dick, feeling slightly guilty for using most of the small bottle, and Jigen was inside of him. He was surprised at how easy it was, how entirely relaxed Lupin was under him, as if the two of them were meant to fit together...

_Don’t think about it, Daisuke_. the bodyguard told himself firmly. _He will never be only yours._

Lupin moaned loudly, leaning back against the mirror. Jigen wrapped his fingers around the man’s dick, stroking as if everything in the world depended on it, pumping his hips in time to the strokes. The vanity rattled as the two men thrusted into one another, hoarsely exchanging passionate words amongst the moans and grunts.

“Jigen—Jigen— _Daisuke_ —I’m going to—“

“Ah—hnnnf—fuck—“ Jigen thrusted forward, Lupin’s left elbow moved backwards against the frame of the vanity mirror, and the elegant furniture and both men on top of it tumbled towards the floor as the thin dressing room wall collapsed behind them.

Jigen grabbed for Lupin, pulling him back and out of range of the mirror as it shattered against the floor. Lupin huffed into his shoulder, swearing under his breath in multiple languages, cumming between them. Jigen felt himself pulse and throb inside of the ballerina, too far along to stop himself from climaxing. The men panted into one another, Jigen supporting Lupin against the fallen vanity.

All well out of range of the broken furniture, all in some state of undress, the three women in the dressing room the men had fallen into shared a glance. Jigen, ass in the air, dick in Lupin, completely nude outside of his socks, blushed deeply. Lupin, who was wearing only stockings, grinned.

“Sorry, girls. He got a little carried away.”

“Me? It was _your_ arm—oh my god, your arm, is your wrist okay?”

“It’s _fine_. Evi, can you grab me a robe?”

One of the women in the room set her cigarillo in the ashtray on one of the tables in the room and grabbed one of the robes from the small wardrobe, passing it to the star dancer. Lupin wrapped it around his bodyguard, smirking. Jigen was still beet red, trying to figure out how to politely pull out of several different situations at once.

Still mostly naked, Lupin bent into a practical inhuman position and picked up his bodyguard’s hat off the floor, setting it on Jigen’s head. Jigen finally took a breath.

“Pardon us, ladies.” he said, clearing his throat, politely redirecting his eyes away from the dancers in their underthings. Lupin seemed perfectly at ease, despite wearing nothing but stockings and still having his bodyguard in his ass.

The dancer gently pulled himself off of Jigen, stretching his legs in such a way that the robe he’d wrapped around him covered anything the ladies didn’t need to see, and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go get my robe, I think I left it in the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Jigen stared as the slender dancer stretched back through his now broken dressing room wall and out the door, hoping any possible suitors had left or they were about to get a very revealing look at the object of their desire.

The three women giggled. The one Lupin had referred to as Evi patted the table as she picked up her cigarillo. “Okay, girls, pay up, I had today.”

The other two women sighed. “Which one of us is going to tell Marcia and Yvette?”

Jigen raised an eyebrow, wrapping the robe he’d been put into around himself tighter as he watched the money exchange hands. The smaller woman with her hair gracefully curled up in a bun glanced at the bearded man, a smirk on her half make-upped face.

“He’s yours, sweetie.” she mewed, eyes bright. “Has been since you got here.”

“We were all wondering how long it’d take him to get you to notice.” the other woman said, pulling on a more casual wool skirt.

“He’s never actually come—“ Evi paused to giggle, “—through the wall, though. Good job, stud.”

Jigen, whose blush had faded, pulled his hat further over his face to cover the one that was now sneaking up his neck. Lupin returned, wrapped in his own robe.

“I talked with Yata—“ Lupin nuzzled into Jigen’s neck. “He’s going to talk to the stage manager and get a curtain up until they can get a new wall installed. And Evi, congrats. Buy the kids something nice.”

Jigen stared at the sideburned dancer. The two other women stared at their third.

“I didn’t tell him a thing, I swear.” she held up her hands defensively.

Lupin wrapped his arm around Jigen, the pain all but forgotten, squeezing his ass through the robe and turning him back towards his room. “So, how do you feel about a slightly less elegant dinner together, Daisuke Jigen?”

“I think I’d very much like that.” Jigen smiled, “After we get dressed.”

“Awww.”


End file.
